Two Special Day in One Story
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Ini hanya kisah pendek for valentine and white day yang digabung dalam satu cerita, bad sumary, romance sedikit, Luffy x Nami


**Disclaimare**

**One Piece Belong To Oda Sensei**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Abal, Alur Gaje, Penulis amatir dll**

**Pairing**

**Hint Luffy x Nami**

*****mulai*** **

**Valentine Day**

"Nami aku minta cokelat darimu," pinta seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun, berambut hitam, luka melintang di bawah mata kirinya dan memakai topi jerami, padahal sedang di dalam ruangan kelas.

"Kau bukannya sudah dikasih cokelat valentine dari para fansmu, di loker dan di lacimu pasti ada kan." jawab seorang gadis berambut orange pendek sebahu yang duduk di bangku depan tempat remaja yang memakai topi jerami itu. Tampak si gadis asyik berkutat dengan novel yang dibacanya.

"Hum, tapi darimu belum Nami," ujar si remaja yang diketahui bernama Monkey D. Luffy. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang memohon meminta balon pada ibunya.

"Tapi aku bukan para fansmu atau gadis lain yang suka buat cokelat di hari valentine. Lagipula merepotkan dan buang-buang uang. Tadi Sanji juga minta tapi tidak kuberi karena memang aku tidak bawa cokelat. Lagian Luffy, gadis yang memberikan cokelat di hari valentine itu hanya pada orang yang disukai," jelas si gadis yang dipanggil Nami oleh Luffy.

"Nie, memang Nami tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Luffy yang membuat Nami tersedak ketika sedang menikmati jus jeruk di botol minumannya.

"Uhuk...uhuk...apa maksudmu Luffy?" tanya balik Nami yang terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak akibat kata-kata Luffy.

"Maksudku memang Nami tidak suka padaku? bukankah kita sahabatan sejak kecil yah?" jelas Luffy.

'Huff kupikir yang dia maksud adalah aku suka padanya dalam arti lain, iya atau tidak, dasar. Loh? kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu? ah sudahlah!' pikir Nami dalam hati.

"Hae, tentu saja aku suka padamu sebagai sahabatmu Luffy. Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan sahabatan sampai bertahun-tahun bukan?" jawab Nami.

"Kalau begitu, mana cokelat valentine-ku Nami. Kalau kau adalah sahabatku!" pinta Luffy yang lebih mengarah ke pemaksaan.

"Ck, sudah kubilang kan aku tidak bawa cokelat," jelas Nami lagi yang membuat wajah Luffy cemberut seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberikan balon oleh ibunya. Nami hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang terkesan kekanakan itu. Padahal dia sudah dapat banyak cokelat dari FG-nya, tapi masih saja meminta cokelat dari Nami, ck ck.

"Baik, baik, aku tidak bawa cokelat. Tapi aku bawa roti isi cokelat, kau mau?" tawar Nami pada akhirnya.

"MAU!" teriak Luffy senang. Nami pun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan dari Luffy. Kemudian Nami segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak bekal miliknya. Lalu ia pun memberikan roti isi cokelat yang dibuatkan Nojiko kakaknya, tadi pagi untuk makan siang. Sepertinya untuk makan siang, Nami terpaksa jajan di kantin. Soalnya Nami paling tidak tega melihat wajah sahabatnya merengek seperti itu sih.

"Arigato Nami," ujar Luffy berterima kasih pada Nami.

"Hm, tapi jangan ganggu aku lagi, oke!" pinta Nami kemudian.

"Beres." Luffy pun segera melahap roti pemberian Nami. Sedangkan Nami hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Luffy yang makannya seperti anak kecil, karena remah-remah rotinya banyak menempel di mulut Luffy.

"Dasar kekanakan!" Nami pun segera mengelap mulut Luffy dengan sapu tangan miliknya dan Luffy hanya nyengir saja, membalasnya. Sepertinya Luffy senang mendapatkan 'kado valentine' dari Nami.

**White Day**

"Namiiii..." teriak Luffy di balkon tempat kamar Nami berada. Kesal karena sedang belajar untuk ulangan besok, Nami pun membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Luffy aku sedang belajar untuk ulangan besok. Daripada kau teriak-teriak di balkon rumah orang lebih baik kau belajar juga, jadi kau mengerti kan maksudku?" ungkap Nami dengan banyak segitiga siku-siku muncul di keningnya, kesal karena Luffy selalu saja mengganggunya.

"Aku cuma mau memberikan ini Nami," jawab Luffy memberikan sekantong besar berisi cokelat putih dan Nami juga terkejut di balkonnya banyak kotak-kotak besar yang Nami yakin isinya cokelat juga.

"Ini apa Luffy?" tanya Nami.

"Sejak tadi rumahku mendapat kiriman cokelat warna putih. Ace dan Sabo juga mendapatkannya dan itu tidak berhenti sampai malam hari. Makanya aku mau berbagi untuk Nami," jelas Luffy nyegir seperti biasa.

'Ini pasti dari FG three brother itu. Mereka memang popular, tapi cokelat ini biasanya untuk white day. Dan biasanya yang memberi adalah anak laki-lakinya, kenapa malah yang perempuan yang memberinya? aneh,' pikir Nami.

"Tapi Luffy ini terlalu banyak, kau mau membuatku gemuk!" tolak Nami secara halus.

"Habis aku tidak tahu harus memberikannya pada siapa lagi, sahabat dekatku kan cuma kau Nami. Lagipula anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku, karena kau dulu pernah memberiku roti isi cokelat," balas Luffy dengan pandangan seperti anak kecil yang memohon pada ibunya supaya mau memberikannya uang jajan?

"Hae, baiklah tapi aku tidak akan memakannya sendiri, mungkin akan kuberikan pada Nojiko dan Belmere juga," ujar Nami yang akhirnya menerima pemberian Luffy.

"He...he...arigato Nami, aku pulang dulu yah," pamit Luffy kembali tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya senang karena Nami menerima pemberiannya. Luffy pun segera meloncat ke balkon kamarnya, yang berada di sebelah balkon kamar Nami. Bisa dibilang rumah Luffy dan Nami bersebelahan.

"Luffy, jangan lupa belajar untuk ulangan besok, aku tidak mau memberi contekan untukmu!" teriak Nami setelah Luffy pergi, tapi sepertinya Luffy tidak mendengarnya.

"Hae, besok pasti dia minta contekan lagi," keluh Nami tapi kemudian raut wajahnya langsung berubah ceria dan tampak bersenandung ria. Sepertinya Nami senang karena mendapat 'kado white day' secara tidak langsung dari Luffy.

*****END*****

**Sudah lama tidak membuat LuNa, habis hint LuNa di OP juga jarang sih, sejak time skip dua setengah tahun. Uhm emang ada sih, tapi sedikit bisa diitung pakai jari pula. Yah tapi emang Odachi juga jarang bikin romance sih -_-a pure adventure**

**Yosh see next time :D**


End file.
